1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device, and particularly to a small-sized card type data storage device of a simple structure which can be removably inserted into and connected with a connection slot of an information processing device for connection to an external device so as to perform data transfer therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, storage elements such as magnetic disks and nonvolatile semiconductor memories have widely been used as readable/writable storage mediums for personal computers, etc. For example, a hard disk 70 and a flash memory 60 are separately installed on a personal computer 300, as shown in FIG. 9. When the data prepared by the personal computer 300 is backed up, a main control section 89 carries out control in such a manner that the data is stored into the hard disk 70 through a hard disk control section 84 or into the flash memory 60 through a memory control section 82 using a buffer 83, depending upon the state of a power supply, etc.
In this case, the hard disk 70 is characteristic in that it has a large storage capacity with large power consumption, whereas the flash memory 60 is characteristic in that it has limited power consumption with a small storage capacity. Thus, in the past, these storage devices have generally been used separately for different purposes in such a manner that the hard disk 70 is primarily used for stationary or desktop type models whereas the flash memory 60 is used for portable type models. However, in recent years, there is a growing demand for dealing with mass data such as music data, image data, etc., even with portable type equipment. To satisfy such a demand, there is a trend in that efforts have been made toward miniaturizing storage devices so as to adapt them to the portable type equipment. Alternatively, there is another trend in that the storage capacities of semiconductor memories are increased while keeping the current sizes or dimensions thereof.
As described above, various efforts have been made in the past so as to reduce the physical sizes of storage devices having large storage capacities or increase the storage capacities of semiconductor memories in spite of their current dimensions in order to meet the intended purpose of storing mass data for portable type equipment, but it is not easy to meet the demand for desired storage devices or semiconductor memories of low power consumption with large capacities. In addition, there is another problem in that in the configurations of the current information processing devices such as personal computers, etc., once a certain device is installed into a slot of an information processing device, it is impossible to install another device into the same slot. Moreover, there is also a further demand that one wishes to collect data from desired locations through wireless communications while carrying a small-sized storage device.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and has for its object to provide a card type data storage device which is of low power consumption and has a large storage capacity, and which can be removably attached to a slot or the like that is provided on an information processing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card type data storage device which can optionally pick up data through wireless communications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a card type data storage device which can pick up data independently of an information processing device.
In order to obviate the problems as referred to above, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably attached to an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a storage element for storing data; and an auxiliary device being different from the storage element and adapted to be detachably connected with the storage element for performing data transfer with at least one of the storage element and the information processing device.
With this arrangement, it is possible to write mass data into the storage element, and a semiconductor memory, if used as the auxiliary device, can be efficiently used with low electric power. Alternatively, if a wireless communication card is used as the auxiliary device, data can be easily picked up or transmitted from the storage device or the information processing device connected therewith through wireless communications. Here, note that for the storage element, there may be used a magnetic disk, a phase-change optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, etc., all of which are easily available, thus making it possible to provide the storage element at low cost.
The data storage device, being a card type data storage device which is adapted to be detachably connected with the information processing device as an external unit, can be used independently of the information processing device, and is convenient to carry. In addition, the auxiliary device in the form of a semiconductor memory for example, being detachably connected with the storage element, can be used as a data storage medium common to other equipment such as a digital camera and so on. Moreover, such a semiconductor memory can be replaced with another auxiliary device in the form of a wireless communication card, etc., thus improving ease of use.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the data storage device further comprises a control section for controlling the storage element and the auxiliary device thereby to control data transfer between the storage element and the auxiliary device connected therewith or data transfer among the storage element, the auxiliary device and the information processing device.
With this arrangement, the data storage device can perform data processing independently of the information processing device, so it can also carry out data handling independently. In this case, when the data storage device is installed to the information processing device, electric power can be supplied to the control section from the information processing device so that electric power can be further supplied from the control section to the storage element and the auxiliary device thereby to drive them. Additionally, with this arrangement, it is not necessary to provide a separate power supply in the data storage device, and power can be automatically supplied to the data storage device upon installation or connection thereof with the information processing device.
In another preferred form of the present invention, when the data storage device is installed on the information processing device, electric power is supplied from the information processing device to the control section, which in turn supplies electric power to the storage element and the auxiliary device thereby to drive the storage element and the auxiliary device.
With this arrangement, it is not necessary to provide a separate power supply in the data storage device, and power can be automatically supplied to the data storage device upon installation or connection thereof with the information processing device.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the auxiliary device comprises a semiconductor memory.
With this arrangement, the storage element and the semiconductor memory can be properly used for efficient utilization of electric power.
In a yet further preferred form of the present invention, the semiconductor memory is a memory device comprising a nonvolatile memory.
In a still further preferred form of the present invention, the nonvolatile memory comprises any one of a flash memory, a ferroelectric memory and a magnetic memory.
These memories unlike DRAMs do not lose their data even without any power being supplied thereto, and hence are suitable for portable use or the like in which there are limitations on power supply.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the control section stores data in the storage element when the capacity of the data to be stored is large (i.e., equal to or greater than a predetermined value), and stores data in the semiconductor memory when the capacity of the data is small (i.e., less than the predetermined value).
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the control section stores data in the storage element when the data to be stored is streaming data related to image or music.
Thus, the storage element can be used properly according to the capacity of data, so large electric power is not consumed uselessly. In this case, it is practically preferable that the semiconductor memory have a capacity of 100 MB or more and the storage element have a capacity of 2 GB or more.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the control section determines, upon installation of the semiconductor memory, whether there is data to be saved in the semiconductor memory, and stores data in the storage element when there is data to be saved.
With this arrangement, by saving the data of the semiconductor memory such as, for example, a flash memory into the storage element such as, for example, a hard disk upon each insertion and connection of the flash memory, an automatic backup of the data in the flash memory becomes possible, thus enabling the date to be securely preserved in the hard disk without taking time and trouble.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the auxiliary device comprises a wireless communication card.
This makes it possible to perform communications by the use of the data storage device, thus providing excellent usability.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the control section stores data, which is received by the wireless communication card, in the storage element.
In such an arrangement, for instance, when a user visits a region where desired data can be acquired through wireless communications while carrying the data storage device of the present invention, the control section can drive the wireless communication card, receive the desired data and collect it into the storage element in an automatic fashion, and thereafter, the user can confirm and utilize the desired data thus collected in the storage element by means of an information processing device with which the data storage device is connected. In this case, it is also possible for the data storage device to transfer the desired data with the information processing device through wireless communications by using the wireless communication card.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably inserted into and connected with an external device connection slot of an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a first connector for connection with the information processing device; a built-in storage element; a second connector for connection with a semiconductor memory; and a storage device control section connected to the information processing device, the built-in storage element and the second connector for performing control thereon. When the first connector is inserted into and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section receives electric power from the information processing device, and makes the storage element and the semiconductor memory connected with the second connector function as external storages of the information processing device.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably inserted into and connected with an external device connection slot of an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a first connector for connection with the information processing device; a built-in storage element; a second connector for connection with a wireless communication card; and a storage device control section connected to the information processing device, the built-in storage element and the second connector for performing control thereon. When the first connector is inserted into and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section receives electric power from the information processing device, and makes the storage element function as an external storage of the information processing device, whereas when the wireless communication card is inserted into and connected with the second connector, the storage device control section performs control in such a manner that data received by the wireless communication card is selectively stored in the storage element, or supplied directly to the information processing device.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably inserted into and connected with an external device connection slot of an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a first connector for connection with the information processing device; a battery; a built-in storage element; a second connector for connection with a semiconductor memory; and a storage device control section connected to the information processing device, the battery, the built-in storage element and the second connector for performing control thereon. When the first connector is not inserted in and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section is driven by the battery to store data, which is stored in the semiconductor memory inserted into and connected with the second connector, in the storage element, whereas when the first connector is inserted into and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section receives electric power from the information processing device, and makes the storage element and the semiconductor memory inserted into and connected with the second connector function as external storages of the information processing device.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably inserted into and connected with an external device connection slot of an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a first connector for connection with the information processing device; a battery; a built-in storage element; a second connector for connection with a wireless communication card; and a storage device control section connected to the information processing device, the battery, the built-in storage element and the second connector for performing control thereon. When the first connector is not inserted in and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section is driven by the battery to store data, which is received by the wireless communication card inserted into and connected with the second connector, in the storage element, whereas when the first connector is inserted into and connected with the information processing device, the storage device control section receives electric power from the information processing device, and makes the storage element function as an external storage of the information processing device.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the information processing device has a PC card slot, and the first connector is adapted to be inserted into the PC card slot of the information processing device, and the storage device control section has a PC card interface through which data can be transferred between the storage device control section and the information processing device via the first connector.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the storage element comprises any of a magnetic disk, a phase-change optical disk and a magneto-optical disk.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data storage device of the card type adapted to be removably attached to an information processing device to perform data transfer therewith, the device comprising: a card-shaped case having a first end and a second end on opposite sides thereof, the case being provided at its first end with a connection slot into which a semiconductor memory is adapted to be inserted; a storage element housed in the case for storing data; a first connector provided at the second end of the case for connection with the information processing device; and a second connector disposed in the case at a location near the connection slot for connection with the semiconductor memory which is inserted into the connection slot.